Shopping for love
by Ren Moon Night
Summary: Summery inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, a new story. Well****,**** take ****your ****time ****reading ****this :)**

**Summary****: Seto Kaiba wanted to boost his gaming industries, ****but ****having games ****with the target audience of boys only, that ****can be a little challenging. So Seto Kaiba decided to open up a ****new**** shop in Domino City for fashion. ****The ****girls can ****now ****shop for trendy ****Duel Monsters ****clothes****.**

**Enjoy and Review :)**

The fiery ball of light, commonly known as the sun, was shining ever so brightly and the cloudless sky was as blue as the serene sea below it.

Serenity was taking timefor herself to relax. Today's weather was forecasted as sunny and it was the perfect day to unwind. The ocean looked so warm and inviting as waves gently crashed against the sparkling beach. Serenity sighed in contentment. She always came here when she had a problem to think about it and try to find a solution. This time, she was stressed out over wanting to help her brother but she just couldn't find a job. Her brother had done so much for her and it was really frustrating her that she couldn't do something for him, too. Serenity sat down on the damp sand and started to make a sand castle. Where had all the years gone?

Serenity stood up and decided it was time to quit thinking and try her luck in the job scene once more.

.

.

.

"Mister Kaiba sir, how exactly do you expect this to work? This is a Duel Monsters company, not some two-bit fashion store." Seto sighed as one of his underlings was questioning him and generally making a nuisance out of himself. He rubbed his temples, trying to soothe his developing headache, and stood up from his chair. "Dueling is mostly a male industry; you will be hard –pressed to find more than a handful of female duelists." Seto explained through his teeth as he was pointing to the charts for the third time throughout his explanation. "Girls go crazy for attractive or cute monsters." He finished as his employee was now smiling in realization. "Yes, but Mister Kaiba sir, if you don't mind, can I say something?" He askedin slight hesitation. Seto nodded his head. "Well sir, I suggest that we open the shop tomorrow. We should put out an announcement for pretty ladies and interview them in the same day to see who's qualified." He suggested, looking at his fellow workers. "And the girl that we choose to run the shop will also be in charge of fixing and cleaning it." He finished and sat down.

Seto nodded his head and ended the meeting, dismissing the others with a flick of his wrist. "Well bro? How did it go? What do you need me to do?" Mokuba asked as he pounded his brother's back in a bro hug. "It went well. Some good suggestions were thrown out there. I need you to find five attractive girls and give them these fliers. They are going to be interviewed for a position at our new shop." Seto informed his brother as he handed Mokuba the brightly colored flyers. "So I can just get anyone I want?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Seto nodded, unaware of the thoughts going through his little brother's mind. "As long as it's a girl." He confirmed. "Once you've finished, report to me in my office." Seto said. Mokuba nodded. He knew the perfect girls for the job.

.

.

.

"No she's still looking for a job." Mai responded for Serenity as Téa sat down and slurped her smoothie. "I just can't find a promising job." She explained as she took a long drink of her Slurpee. Mai giggled. "Promising, huh?" She asked with a suggestive eyebrow waggle as Serenity blushed and looked away. "You know they won't fire you just because someone is better than you!" Mai said with a laugh and Téa looked surprised. "You know, the Kaiba brothers are opening a new shop." She explained. "They're looking for a manager." She said looking happy. Then she was struck with an idea. "Maybe we can all apply for the job and we can go against each other!" Téa exclaimed excitedly and it was Mai's turn to look surprised. "Well I know I can beat you without a fight." She said swinging her blond hair haughtily and looking at Serenity pointedly. "You sure?" She asked slowly, unsure if that was a good thing.

"Hello ladies." Mokuba said smoothly, pushing Mai into the second chair and taking hers. "So have you guys heard the news?" The girls all nodded. "Good. Here's the flier. Just show up at Kaiba Corp tomorrow so my big bro can interview you." Mokuba said, flashing the puppy eyes and handing them three flyers. "I wish you all luck." He said with a boyish grin, standing up only to be brought up short by Serenity. "What do we have to do?" She asked anxiously. Mokuba smirked. "Look attractive" he said, walking away quickly before they could ask any more questions and spoil the fun.

"Are you girls sure this is a good idea?" Serenity asked, pulling her hair into a ponytailin an absentminded nervous gesture. The girls all nodded their head and left to look for sexy clothes to wear for the interview. Serenity sighed and sunk deeper into her chair.

.

.

.

"You found them that fast?" Seto asked incredulously as he saved the document he had been working on and stared at his brother in amazement. Mokuba was fidgeting slightly. "Yeah and they're pretty." He said defensively. "Who did you choose?" He asked curiously, getting up to stand next to his brother. "Mai, Téa, Bloom, Stella, Serenity, and Ai." he said, nervously anticipating his brother's reaction. Seto face palmed in exasperation. "Wheeler?" He asked his brother in shock. "She's pretty!" Mokuba protested. Seto pulled his brother to the computer and pointed to the charts. "I need a smart person to take care of my shop." he shouted. "Not ruin it!" Mokuba pushed his brother and scowled irritably. "Serenity is good. Just interview her and you'll see!" He suggested. Seto sighed heavily and sat in his chair, running his hand threw his hair and thinking that the world would end if he hired a Wheeler.

.

.

.

"You found a job." Joey exclaimed happily, picking up his glass of water and gulping it down. "I don't know yet. The interview is tomorrow." She explained, also picking up her lass of water but sipping it more delicately. "I wish ya luck, sis!" He said, holding his fork in the air and smashing it forcefully into his spaghetti. "Thanks." She said and gracefully began eating her share of the spaghetti.

**Thank ****you my beta reader Tearful shadows. She helped me with this chapter and ****please**** now can you guys review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter :) Updated soon! XD so read and review can ya?**

**Summary: Seto Kaiba wanted to boost his gaming industries, but having games with the target audience of boys only, that can be a little challenging. So Seto Kaiba decided to open up a new shop in Domino City for fashion. The girls can now shop for trendy Duel Monsters clothes.**

**Enjoy and Review :)**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Please review at the end :D**

* * *

Serenity stood looking at her reflection in the full sized mirror. She ran her hand through her auburn hair, appearing really zoned out.

`How am I supposed to look attractive if I'm just not attractive?' She asked herself. Serenity was wearing a pink baby doll dress with two buttons on the top and it was sleeveless. Serenity was now focusing on her hair. Let it down? Leave it in a bun? Or just simply curl it?

She then turned to her Hello Kitty alarm clock. It read 6:30 A/M. She gasped in shock; she had wanted to arrive early. Sure auditions started at 7:30but she wanted to be there early and looking nice.

Serenity went into the restroom and pulled out her pink iron wand, She started to dangle a few stands of her hair in front of her face and curled it around the hot wand. After thirty minutes, she came out of the bathroom looking exquisite with her hair curled and a trace of mascara to pop her hazeleyes out, and her beautiful dress hung nicely around her.

"Ok Joey I'm going now!" Serenity exclaimed as she took her toasted bread and smeared a little bit of jelly on it. Hey, she can't go and smell like shit. She had to look attractive by all means.

Once Serenity made it to the front door of her house, she picked up her pink flats and slipped them on gently.

She stepped outside and was instantly blinded by the sun's brightness.

.

.

.

"If she's even one second late." Seto explained to his brother, who was looking out the window, "I'm throwing her out in the streets." Mokuba flung his hands in the air. "You're crazy!" The sixteen year old exclaimed as his older brother looked at him. "She's sweet, nice, and nothing like her brother." Mokuba said. "You can call her anything and she'll still smile!" He finished looking at the Motou's shop. Seto scoffed and pulled the window shade down, blocking his little brother's view.

"Seto, just relax." Mokuba suggested as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. Seto looked at his brother and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"See," Mokuba began as he straightened his posture. Seto shot him a look then followed where his brother was looking. "She's early."

.

.

.

"Ok Serenity." Serenity said to herself as she crossed the street and was now under a peach tree. "Just say 'Hi' and you'll be a ok!" She reassured herself, grabbing a peach. "I mean, he's always at work and you'll never see him." Serenity reasoned as she took the first bite from her orange peach. "Ya and if he hires you then you'll get paid." She said aloud and took another bite. "Also he won't fire you." She twitched slightly as she noticed a sleek black limo from the corner of her eyes.

"And I won't ever get in trouble." Serenity said firmly as Mokuba was rolling down the window. Serenity sighed heavily and pulled her curly hair to the side and stated to play with the curls. Before Mokuba could call out to her, Serenity had already made it to KC headquarters and was waiting by the door.

.

.

.

"Hello sir-" The secretary greeted, pushing Serenity to the side and completely ignoring her. "Hey." Mokuba greeted Serenity, ignoring the secretary."Hello." She started and looked at her soon to be boss. "Hi Mr. Kaiba." She greeted and didn't give him time to reply as she drew her attention back to Mokuba. "So it was you who called me?" She asked. Mokuba nodded and pulled her into Seto's office.

"Wait here." He said and looked at Seto, who was walking slowly thinking things over. "You'll be interviewed first." Mokuba said earning a scary look from Serenity. "Why me?" She asked. Seto came closer to them and opened the elevator. Once they all were inside, he pressed the highest button and stated plainly, "Because you were early." The elevator dinged and the doors slid open on the highest floor.

"Take a seat." Seto instructed and grabbed a few files, before sitting in his chair. "Now state your purposes." He then ruffled through more files and looked her dead in the eye. "I want money to help my brother with the rent." She stated while nervously playing with the ends of her curl. Seto nodded. "How old are you?" He asked, "Eighteen." She stated and he looked her up and down. "Height?" He asked scribbling something in his file. "I think I'm five and a half feet now." She stated and smiled. He also nodded. "Is that what you'll always wear to work?" He asked pointing to her dress. "I guess so, if you don't have a uniform." She said and he smirked. Now she was catching on.

"This is your uniform." He said and handed it to her. Serenity looked at it skeptically before opening it. When she pulled out the shirt, she grew happy.

The uniform consisted of a hat with the blue eyes dragon's head, a tee with the dragon's body and blue skinny jeans that had the dragon's tail wrapped around her legs.

"I love it!" She said and looked at Seto once realization hit her. "Do I have the job?" She asked and he nodded. "You do." Serenity looked at him and then at her uniform. "What about the others?" She asked and looked at him. "Valentine is always late, Tѐa will just bore my costumers with her friendship speeches, and I don't know the other three girls." Seto explained boredly and handed her the key to the shop.

"The shop is in your hands." he said sternly. "Anything happens and it is your responsibility. Understand?" He asked and Serenity nodded, taking the key. "Wheeler!" he called, "I'll take you there myself." he finished at her curious look.

.

.

.

"But we came here!" Tѐa protested as Mokuba shook his head. "Sorry, Seto chose a girl already." Mokuba said, holding his office door shut and standing in front of it. Mai came in and looked at all the fuss. "What's going on?" She asked. "Kaiba crossed us out because he thinks you'd show up late and I'd keep talking about friendship!" Tѐa exclaimed and pulled Mokuba away from the door.

"Stop acting like babies." Mokuba suggested. "He picked Serenity!" He finally exclaimed making the two girls freeze. "He actually picked her?" Tѐa asked incredulously and Mokuba nodded. The two girls walked away, disappointed, without saying a word.

.

.

.

"When can I open the shop?" Serenity asked, looking to Seto, who was busily typing away on his laptop. "Today." Seto stated. "When? And till when?" She asked and he smirked. "Today at twelve and once I'm done with work I'll come and see your progress." He said as the limo pulled up in front of the blue shop.

* * *

**well? Was it good? I mean I sent this to be beta read by Tearful shadows. She changed this chapter as well. And it turned out amazing :D so please review now :DD**

**Thank for reviewing :))**


End file.
